Almost Normal
by TheBreeze0916
Summary: Instead of Bella being either a human or vampire, how about both? She is half vampire/human and moves to forks with her vampire father Charlie. Her mother dies giving birth to her and she is now in a new school with a few vampires in it. Will they discover her secret?


Almost Normal

 **Hi guys, I'm back! I have decisive do to make a new story becuase I felt like it and if you are wondering when I'll update my other story, I'll TRY to do it by next week. I've bee really busy and sort of experiencing writers block. But I had the time to make this. I hope you like it. I will also be updating this story tomorrow. Enjoy the story!;)**

Intro

Before I tell you my story, I want to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan,but I prefer to be called Bella. I like to consider my self almost normal, but it's a bit hard when you half vampire/ human. Like a vampire, I drink blood( but mostly animal blood), have super strength and can move really fast, but I don't have pale skin or sparkle in the sunlight, I can eat human food and my temperature is not to cold but not to hot either. It is mostly kept in the middle, although I like how the cold feels. I can also smell the difference between a vampire and a human. I used to live i Phoenix, Florida, but moved to were my dad used to live in Forks. I am 17 years old and in senior year in High School. My mom died giving birth to me and I now live with my father who is a vampire. He is probably about 300 years old but he still looks more like a 30 year old. I try to live a normal life in school but sometimes I get a bit carried away. I also have these powers but my dad calls them natural gift. He says that there are some vampires with these kinds of gifts but he considers me very special because instead of one gift like normal, I have three. They are mind reading, physical shield, and telepathy( moving things with you mind). The gift that I used most though was mind reading. I try to act as normal as I should be in school, but I can't help but read people's mind. Sometimes doing that helps me pass the time. Sometimes I make the mistake of looking into certain people's minds and have nightmares at night. Life for me seemed almost normal to me... until I met Them.

Chapter 1: Arriving at Forks

We finally boarded off the plane and arrived at Forks for a new life. Don't get me wrong, I liked it back in Phoenix, with all the warm weather and all, but I decided I wanted a bit of a change. Me and my dad, both exited the airport, to be welcomed with fresh cool air. I breathed it in and then out.

 _God I missed this place_ , Charlie ( my dad) said in his head.

" how could you not! This feels great!" I said to him. Charlie only chuckled.

"Come on let's go." He said pointing to the forest. We brought a small luggage for each of us so it was easy to carry it while running. I followed him through the the forest until we came to face the back of a house. He stopped running and began to walk through the back door. It was really cool in there but not as much as outside.

 _Follow me_ , Charlie said in his mind.

He lead me upstairs into an a room with a bed and a desk with plenty of drawers.

"Lot of drawers just in case you went shopping for something extra. Change anything you don't like. I'll be in my room down the hall" he told me, and with that he was gone.

I looked around the room and decided I wouldn't change anything and began to unpack the little things in my luggage. I brought a couple of shirts, pants, shoes, brushes, makeup, etc. ones I had unpacked, I checked the alarm clock next to my bed and saw it was 7:30. I decided to go and find some human food in the house and went downstairs when I found a note on the kitchen counter.

 _Bella_

 _I'm going out hunting. Take some food from the kitchen since I already bought human food while you were in your room. I'll be back late so get some rest. Tomorrow your going to your first day of high school here in Forks. Love you._

 _Charlie_

I got up and looked through the kitchen until I found, some uncooked chicken and fried it up in the oven. I took the time while it was cooking to look around a bit. There was a living room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor, and there my room, Charlie's room, and a extra room.

When I can back to the kitchen I had only spent 5 seconds looking through all of it. I sighed and waited for it to cook. Then I sat down with the chicken in hand on the counter a date it. After I was done, I headed towards my room and once I landed in the bed, I was asleep.


End file.
